Mine Until the End of Time
by Firediva0
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so deeply that you felt as if you would do anything for them? You felt as if even in death you would own and cherish them? Watch as Tom Marvolo Riddle proves that Harry Potter will be his forever. AU and oneshot. Warning: Smut. However, this is not a PWP.


**Title: Mine To The End of Time**

 **Pairing: Tom Riddle / Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Have you ever loved someone so deeply that you felt as if you would do anything for them? You felt as if even in death you would own and cherish them? Watch as Tom Riddle Junior proves that Harry Potter will be his forever.**

 **Warnings: Ghost sex (How the hell did I write this?!), and mentions of suicidal thoughts/actions.**

 **Challenges: 96 Hour Slash Challenge by Booksdefygravity, and The Things I Would Do For You challenge by TheSummerNightingale**

 **Prompt for The Things I Would Do for You Challenge: Become a ghost for you. (This won't be your average ghost story either…) Mhwahahahaha!**

 **AN: Attention to all readers. In the works, I have several things planned. This includes several fantastic AU's plots that may have been over looked. Besides that, I am also working on Dark Court, so a few chapters shall be posted soon. Be on the look out, and I hope that you enjoy this little oneshot. For those that don't like PWP's this isn't one of them. This has a plot, no matter how minor it may be.**

* * *

Ever since Tom laid his eyes on Harry, he knew that he just had to have him. In his mind, he imagined entrancing emerald orbs glazed over in pleasure, and powerful shivers wracking the boy's delicate frame as Tom maneuvered inside of him. Tom could imagine the delightful little moans pouring out of that adorable little mouth, and the clenching of that naughty little hole as it quivered; trying yet failing to keep Tom's length inside of it as he moved in and out.

It would be a beautiful moment that would solely belong to the mesmerizing creature before him and Tom himself. The words 'Tom Riddle's property' would be forever engraved into his little angel's mind, body, and soul, and the delectable creature would never forget who his owner was.

Harry, as that was his angel's name, would never forget the person who had caused so many wonderful sensations in him, nor would he forget that only Tom was able to give it to him.

He would truly be Tom's, and he would enjoy it…and in the end he did.

Nobody expected the neat freak and healthy Tom Riddle to get sick, yet he did. His doctor, Bellatrix, diagnosed him with cancer on the night of January 25, 1999, and Tom died because of it on October 31st.

His lover, heartbroken because of his boyfriends death, tried to commit suicide to get away from the pain that clawed at his soul every moment of every day, only to be stopped by a nagging feeling.

He was in the middle of putting the knife in his hands down, when he first felt it. It was small yet precise phantom touches. They started off on his shoulder, and as time went on they got bolder. One invisible hand pinched a pert nipple, while the other inched lower and lower. It ghosted along his sides until finally it rested at the junction between hip and leg. Slowly, carefully, it crept downwards until finally it was at Harry's crotch. It caressed him lightly through his jeans, and when Harry accidentally thrust into it, it pulled away as if in punishment.

Frowning slightly, Harry tried to forget the occurrence. After all, it wouldn't do to be concerned with touches that he was sure his sex depraved mind conjured, so with this in mind, he ignored it.

Now if only things were really that easy…

In the morning things would be so calm. Harry, still in the stages of grief, would imagine a life in which his beloved Tom was still there. His body would yearn for his beloved's touch, yet he knew that it was futile. His beloved couldn't come back from the dead… Maybe it was this way of thinking that landed him where he was now.

Pants slightly came out of his mouth, and his abused hole stretched wider to accommodate the phantom girth that was plowing into him so thoroughly. Moans continually spilled from him, and pre come leaked from the tip of his member, as he relished in the full feeling that the imaginary length managed to provide him.

Phantom hands caressed his sides, and one slowly began to inch towards his nipples. Harry felt himself get harder, and couldn't help but moan at the delicious and stinging pain.

However, unbeknownst to the phantom that seemed to be able to bring the utmost pleasure to Harry's body, Harry was imagining Tom's hands on him.

If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear Tom's slightly erratic yet controlled breaths against his neck. The smell of vanilla and Tom's pure and natural scent wafted in his nose, and for once Harry was able to forget.

He forgot that Tom was dead, and that he tried to kill himself to escape the pain. He forgot about the large hole in his chest that grew bigger and bigger everyday without Tom to fill it. He forgot the countless nights he spent tossing and turning; trying yet failing to seek out the warmth Tom one provided him.

Instead he relished in the full and warm feeling that encased his entire being. For once the nights weren't so unbearable, and he finally felt content. Mere moments later, Harry came and for some reason it felt as if the phantom did too. Reaching back as if to assure himself that this wasn't a dream and Tom's cum really was inside of him, Harry frowned when he realized that it was simply an illusion.

A cold feeling settled within his heart, and tired emerald eyes closed in a sorry attempt to prevent any tears from escaping.

It truly was to much to hope for. His beloved Tom was truly dead, and he was left all alone. Feeling horrible on the inside, Harry wept on the floor. All the while, a few feet away something suddenly poofed into existence.

An eighteen year old Tom Riddle stood in front of his beloved with a small frown. Crimson eyes glanced over the naked form of Harry, and finally settled on the face that was twisted in a despair so unimaginable that it literally clawed at Tom's heart.

Falling to his knees soundlessly, the ghost of Tom Riddle brought a pale and long finger to his beloved's eyes, and brushed away the pure tears that fell.

Harry's body stiffened in shock, and emerald eyes blearily peered open. Crimson met green, and time seemed to stop as they stared at one another. Suddenly, arms wrapped around Tom's neck, and sobs wracked Harry's small frame as he clinged to Tom.

"Tom… _hick…_ I thought- I thought you were dead!" His voice was distraught even to his own ears, but Harry was beyond caring. His heart, no- his _soul_ was being pulled apart in a mixture of emotions.

He didn't care if this was an illusion. He wanted Tom to know how much he meant to him.

"I _love_ you!" Harry whispered into Tom's shoulder. He _needed_ to say it, and Tom seemed to understand his urgency because long arms wrapped around him and cradled him to that warm chest.

Harry didn't hear a heart beat no matter how hard he tried, but it was okay. As long as he got to look up into those crimson eyes and see all of the emotions that were hidden within them, he was okay.

"I love you too." The words were whispered so softly that if Harry had not been pressed against Tom like he was, he would have never heard it. Harry understood why Tom whispered it. Tom had never been good at expressing himself, so little moments like these were one's he cherished.

It was that night that changed everything. Tom demanded that Harry say who he belonged to and who he would always belong to, and Harry responded that it was Tom. Forever and always, _Tom._

Tom seemed to be satisfied with that response because the next thing he knew, Tom was pressing kisses along his collarbone, and whispering small declarations of love and passion.

It was very out of character for Tom, but Harry knew that he _needed_ this like a fish needed water.

It was that night, that Tom and Harry reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies, and Harry finally killed himself so he and his beloved could be with each other for all of eternity.

In the end, it turned out that Tom was right. Harry was and always would be Tom's, and it was etched into Harry's very being.

In their wake, death appeared and whispered into the still air, "Neither can live while the other survives." With that said, death turned around and disappeared. Leaving nothing besides a house with many tragic yet beautiful memories.

* * *

 ** _AN: So, this was a little variation of the prophecy. It's not my best literary work, but it's one i've wanted to try out. Anyway, what are your favorite AU's? Tell me, and I may just surprise you with a variation of it soon. ^^ (It doesn't have to be in a review. If you want to you can pm it to me)_**

 ** _Till we meet again,_**

 ** _~Fire_**


End file.
